Arcade Renegade
by PhineasFan8311
Summary: A new game is plugged into Litwak's Arcade, bringing all kinds of new characters! Some of them are good and bring back fond memories, while one of them brings darkness and fear. How will this darkness effect the arcade? Let alone Ralph, Felix and Tamora? First Wreck-It Ralph fanfiction, NO FLAMES PLEASE! Rating may go up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, although I wish I did. The characters of Wreck-It Ralph belong to Disney. I also don't own Spyro who is mentioned in this chapter. The future OCs belong to me and Spyro's Elite Force: Dragon Vs. Dragon is not a real video game, just one I made up. Thank you and enjoy!

Note: This is my first Wreck-It Ralph fanfiction! Reviews are very welcome! **Please no flaming!**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Changes in the Arcade

Time. It changes everything; it never stands still either, no matter how much you want it to. Many have no choice but to watch the outside world change around them, it's hard to do it... but eventually things have to change in some way. It some ways, change is good, it can greatly affect everything in a positive way and it works out great! And in other ways... change isn't so good, the effects can be highly negative and leave everything a horrible mess... and that has been seen quite a few times, there have been changes that many wished that they never happened at all, those affected by these end up alone or begging for scraps just to get by. We all know that time and change go hand in hand.

There have been many days where many wish that the day would ever end, that the day had been so perfect we want to last forever... those days have been seen too and everyone has had them. It's hard to have those days go by so quickly just to watch the outside go by just as quickly. Though the schedule has hardly ever changed, it's reliable and once you realize how great things can be... you enjoy it! You can't help but think back to when you first started doing what you do best and think about all the people you have met and the friends you have made.

Though we are forced to watch the outside change, while we stay the same... you can't help but wonder how much longer things will last. You worry about what will happen tomorrow, the next day, next week, next month... even next year. You know that you shouldn't worry, but you can't help it for you have seen others suffer. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for each day I do my job, but I have been at it for so many years that I wonder how much longer it will last. I worry for everyone involved, but I know that it's better to just take things one day at a time.

I know that a lot of other people have had the same worries and the unthinkable happened to them, but I'm going to keep my thoughts positive. I've learned a lot from my friends, I'm going to live life the way I want to and... I'm going to live it by doing my job the best way I know how.

Change of POV...

The sound of clapping and agreeable words filled the room as Wreck-It Ralph sat amongst his fellow bad guys and villains. Ralph was one of the biggest _(as in tallest)_ bad guys there, but he didn't mind... he was nine feet tall after all and his colossal hands aided him with his job. Ralph was good at what he did, probably the best he knew, but he enjoyed his job now that the citizens of Niceland had a new respect for him.

"Good share Ralph." Clyde stated

"Yes, very good." Eggman agreed

"We've all had worries like those because we've seen games come and go." Clyde said "But you have to admit Ralph, thirty-two years is nothing to sneeze at. No game has _ever_ lasted this long before; you have a lot to be thankful for my friend."

Ralph nodded "You bet, I have great friends, the Nicelanders respect me more, I visit Vanellope when I can and it's nice to see Felix so happy. He's one lucky guy."

"Even heroes have tragic lives sometimes... and from what I've heard... Felix is lucky for what he has, let alone to have a friend like you Ralph." a cyborg stated

Ralph nodded again, he knew of Felix's past... it certainly wasn't all sunshine and rainbows; it was pretty bad for a guy like Felix, who was almost always in a good mood. It was more than likely in his programming to be that was, no one really knew for sure... but Ralph knew that Felix could have his bad days.

Flashback...

It had been a total of two months since Ralph went Turbo, the game had never been more popular and everyone _(including the former homeless characters) _were happy... but Ralph had noticed for many nights, Felix would go off somewhere on his own without saying a word to anyone! Ralph had seen Felix head his way to Game Central Station quite a few times and no one would see him again for quite a few hours. The wrecker didn't want to stick his nose where it didn't belong, but he wanted to know why Felix was acting so strange.

"Hi Mary." Ralph greeted

"Well, hello there Ralph." Mary replied "Need something dear? I could knit you another blanket."

"No thank you, I've got _plenty_ of blankets Mary." Ralph said "But I'm looking for Felix, have you seen him?"

"Surprisingly he hasn't snuck off today; he's up on the roof staring out at the stars... Gene's tried talking to him, but Felix doesn't say a word about where he has been going off to." Mary stated

Ralph looked to the roof of the tall apartment building; he could faintly see Felix sitting up there by himself with his legs dangling over the ledge, but not enough so that anyone had to worry about the handyman falling to the ground. Ralph then looked back down to Mary and gave her a light smile.

"I'll go talk with him, but all I can say is if he doesn't want me to tell anyone else... I'll respect that." Ralph said

"That's fine with me Ralph; we just want to know if he's okay." Mary replied

"I'll do my best, you guys go about your business, and I'll go talk with Felix." Ralph stated

After Mary wandered off, Ralph climbed up the apartment building easily like he had been doing for more than thirty years. The large male finally made it to the roof with a sigh; he hoisted himself onto the surface to see that Felix was still in his spot, the handyman didn't even notice Ralph's presence. Felix quietly with his eyes on the stars, his back to the console screen while wearing his usual work attire... something was off with the short male.

"Felix, you okay?" Ralph asked sitting down

Felix turned "Oh, hi brother, I didn't hear you come up."

"Listen Felix, we've all been noticing that you've been going off quite often after hours... everything okay?" Ralph asked

"Everything's just fine and dandy Ralph." Felix replied

"Than what's going on? It's not like you to disappear on your own." Ralph stated

"I've been visiting friends, that's all." Felix said looking away

"You're a horrible liar, Felix." Ralph stated

"Dang it." Felix said before flinching "Pardon my language... it ain't in my code to do this."

"To do what?" Ralph asked

"Hoppin' and jumpin' all over the place!" Felix replied standing up and walking about the roof "Sneakin' past people, pretending that I ain't feeling nothin'... I can't take much more. I feel like I'm running around in circles and I can't stop, but in the end... it's worth it."

Ralph blinked "Wait... its Calhoun isn't it? You've been going to see her."

"Oh pudding pie... you can see right through me Ralph, but you can't tell anyone! I ain't even allowed to." Felix said

Ralph stood up with a shocked expression as Felix paced around on the roof wringing his hat in his hands; the 8 bit hero seemed very restless. Ralph ran a hand through his messed hair as he stepped forward a couple steps.

"Okay, hold up. You've been going off to meet Calhoun and you're not allowed to tell anyone? Not even the people in your own game?" Ralph asked

"Do you think I want to keep this to myself? She's the best gal I've ever met! No one has ever got me honeyglowin' so much before." Felix replied "I want to shout from the rooftops that I have the best dynamite gal in the entire arcade, but I ain't allowed to speak a word of it. That's the hard part Ralph; she doesn't want anyone to know."

Ralph approached his friend slowly and put a hand on Felix's shoulder gently so he wouldn't crush the handyman. Felix looked up at Ralph sadly.

"Is there something wrong with me brother? Am I nothin' but a bug on a windshield?" Felix asked

"I don't think anything's wrong with you Felix." Ralph replied honestly "I don't know why Calhoun wants to keep it under wraps... but hang in there, it'll work out."

Felix smiled "Thank you brother."

End Flashback...

That was one of the only times Ralph saw Felix out of sorts, luckily Ralph was right... everything worked out for Felix and Calhoun. It turned out that the blond haired sergeant didn't want others to know until he troops were informed.

"Now onto new business." a voice said

Ralph snapped out of his thoughts to see Eggman stand up, the large villain fixed the ends of his sleeves before continuing.

"We all know that a new game was plugged in today, so we may be gaining new members soon." Eggman stated

"A new game huh? I wonder what kind it is." the cyborg said

"According to my sources, it's a fighting game of sorts, first of its kind really. The first Spyro arcade game to be released in the United States." Eggman replied

"Sounds interesting." Ralph stated

After the meeting ended, Ralph headed out of Pacman via the tram and into Game Central Station, for once not being stopped by the Surge. Stretching out a bit, Ralph started headed back toward his game, he had heard from Felix that Calhoun would already be there by the time the wrecker got back. Although, the female still called him Wreck-It... he didn't mind at all.

Though Calhoun was still pretty much the same, he could somewhat tell that she had a softer side _(which she probably only showed around Felix) _but he didn't blame her... after all she has a reputation to up hold in Hero's Duty. Ralph didn't ask about it to Felix though, the handyman would blush whenever a conversation reached a 'private matter' which Ralph would chuckle about that, even though Felix was married he NEVER bragged about what went on behind closed doors.

"Hey ya Ralph!" a voice greeted

Ralph looked down and smiled when he saw Sonic waving a greeting, Ralph returned it, he was always glad to see the blue blur.

"Hey Sonic, how are things?" Ralph asked

"Pretty good, just the usual stuff. Run through levels, smash robots and defeat Eggman... of course dealing with Amy too." Sonic replied "How's Calhoun's ring holdin' up? No scratches right?"

Ralph smiled at the question. When Felix was planning on proposing, he didn't want a normal ring... not with Calhoun's lifestyle, let alone her home game was the most violent one in the arcade! Ralph had the idea of going to Sonic, the blue hedgehog had tons of rings and Tails could re-shape a few into the proper size. Felix loved the idea and talked with Sonic about it and the hedgehog hero agreed to it.

"Still holding up the last I knew buddy, we owe you big time." Ralph said

"Nah, I've told Felix that it's my way of repaying him for letting me attend the 30th anniversary party." Sonic replied "Just let me know if those rings need cleaned or anything."

"Will do... say, you hear things through the grapevine quickly, do you know anything about the new game?" Ralph asked

"You bet, I've already seen Spyro, man the guy looks great." Sonic replied "Anyways, it's a fighting game called: **Spyro's Elite Force: Dragon vs. Dragon**, from what I hear gamers love it already."

"That sounds different..." Ralph said

Sonic blinked and pointed "Say Ralph is the tunnel to your game over that way?"

"Yeah, why?" Ralph asked

"I just saw a dragon fly in there." Sonic replied

"Oh man, a dragon in Fix-It Felix Jr. that is not good... Mary can't afford another anxiety attack." Ralph said "Gotta go Sonic!"

Ralph rushed into the tunnel and hopped into the rickety carts that went into his game, he looked around intently... but no dragon. He could doubt what Sonic saw, just as Ralph turned to look in the cart behind him, a dragon popped up.

"Howdy there! I was just thinkin' that I'd be ridin' alone." the dragon greeted "Hold the phone... Ralph is that you?"

* * *

** So what you all think? I know it's a bit of a short chapter to start out with, but I'm gettin' a little sore in the shoulders... so I made it short. I hope you all like it!  
**


End file.
